Tsundere Yukkai
by Marisa-sama
Summary: Based off the song "Onni yukkai" by Vocaloid. What is a tsundere like Arthur do when three perverted countries are after him! Let's look deep into the thoughts of Kiku,Francis, and Alfred!PLEASE REVIEW!USxUK onesided JapxUK, onesided FrxUK
1. Chapter 1

.God. I will never be the same after I watch that video!! It was so…so…so perverted!! I was like what happened to the sweet little sisters Kaito had!!! If you're a fan of vocaloid as I am I would like to say another parody for meltdown has appeared. It's called Onni Yukkai and its so perverted yet so freaking hilarious!!! So I'm posting a story on it. It made me laugh and hard!!! Any how I do not own Hetalia!!!

Warnings: Kiku, Alfred, and Francis being completely perverted!!!

* * *

Kiku sighed as he watched the moon come up. Arthur had come to his house to talk about their alliance but it soon turned to a conversation about his countries ways and which girl was cuter in Kiku's mangas.

But Kiku, for the first time, wasn't looking at his manga, instead he looked at Arthur while he pointed out how he like the fighting scene here and there.

"_He's really cute when he smiles…" _Kiku thought as he licked his lips. Kiku didn't want to admit it but he was a pervert…period. Only he and Terra* know about his secret doujinshi stash about Arthur and the last time they went in it Terra came out with a major nosebleed and promised Kiku she would try to sell this on e-bay.

"Kiku…KIKU!!" he was snapped back to reality as a hand touched his shoulder. Kiku looked at Arthur's face and couldn't fight a blush…his eyes were filled with worry and curiosity as his eyebrows were raised slightly and his lips were parted a bit as if inviting Kiku to take over and…

"_Too much!! I need to stop!" _Kiku said as he smiled at him, "Yes Arthur-san?" he said as his voice croaked a bit.

"You okay? You seemed bothered for a moment" Arthur said as he went back to the manga. Kiku went on with his staring and his darker side decided to take over as Arthur smiled again.

"_All the expressions he makes are mine…I won't let anybody else have them. Arthur is like a porcelain doll himself isn't he? Soft skin…" _Kiku said as his mind wandered off to aisle he like to call "the dark side"

_*Arthur was sitting in a bed with his arms in between his legs. He wore a confused expression but then smiled causing the ribbons in his hair to move. He was wearing a light pink Lolita dress with bows that were tied around his wrists and neck making them look like bracelets and a necklace. His expression went back to normal as he lay down in a very submissive position. _

"_Is Kiku-sama coming to bed?"*_

"Kiku I loved how you drew…OH MY GOD KIKU YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Arthur yelled as he went to grab some paper. Kiku came back from the dark side as he touched his face

"Blood…" Kiku said as he touched his nose, "I really wish I would stop thinking about that when I'm with him!! But I have a great doujinshi idea though!" Kiku said as he went to the kitchen. There was Arthur as he tried to search for some tissues.

"They're over here Arthur-san!" he said as he opened the cupboard. He took the box out and padded his face while trying to make the bleeding stop. "Kiku seriously what is wrong?"

"Nothing Arthur-san nothing!" Kiku said as he tried to ignore Arthur's ticked off expression because that too was too cute to handle. "Kiku don't lie to me if you have a problem you can tell me…" Arthur said as he got closer.

The dark side appears again

*"_Well I do have something troubling me..." Kiku said as he took a step closer to Arthur his hand immediately went to his chest. "W-What is it?" Arthur said as he glanced at the Japanese man. _

_Kiku tilted his face in an innocent smile that soon turned to a smirk that could rival Ivan's. "The fact that you're not in my room yet…" Kiku said as he grabbed the man's head and swiped him into a fierce kiss. _

_And, oh, the way Arthur watery eye's looked and his small panting sounds as Kiku went to attack his neck and then shoulder blades…"*_

"_Could you stop!" _Kiku yelled at his conscience, while he still had some sanity left in him. He felt himself breath in and out as Arthur looked at him strangely.

"Maybe it's time I go home…" Arthur said as he grabbed his jacket. Kiku's face alarmed at this stamen.

"No wait!" he said as he took the tissue from his hand and grabbed Arthur by the wrist, "I-It's been very lonely in my home so would you mind spending the night?" he said as he put a quick smile.

Arthur looked at it and then at the small dry path of blood Kiku had on his face. "His capillaries are very sensitive…maybe I should stay…" he thought as he smiled back. "Sure why not…the airport is too far away anyways" he said as he went back into his house.

Kiku smiled and decide that he should just put away his thoughts of Arthur in a dress or him about him taking Arthur too bed and just enjoy a nice relaxing evening

_Nice_

_And_

"_It's going to be a long night…" _Kiku thought as he sighed and took Arthur too his usual room.

* * *

"_Thankfully…I did alright….." _Kiku thought as helay back down on his bed and relaxed. He really couldn't do this could he?

In every way he tried to avoid Arthur stares and touches as he kept on working on a drawing. Arthur just watched TV and occasionally talked to the small girl that was in Kiku's house. Even though he could see her.

Kiku tried to close his eyes and sleep but his dark side took the better off him and he stood up. He went to the kotatsu he had in his room and sat down as he got a piece of paper and pencil.

"Okay…need to add a few more bows here and there" he whispered and sketched some more. And there, in all it glory was Arthur's picture of him in a pink Lolita dress.

"I wonder how long I can go with this act" Kiku said as he looked up at the moon. He loved Arthur because he was the only one who offered him an alliance but he lusted after him because he was just to adorable and tsundere he couldn't control himself!

Heck! He invented those things for a reason! For a cute girl (or guy…especially Arthur) to dress up in and to look submissive!

Kiku was snapped from his trance as he heard a small vibration coming from his night table. He looked up and his phone was vibrating telling him a new message had been received.

He opened it up and stared at it, "It's from Terra-sama…"

_Hey Kiku!_

_I know you might be sleeping_

_But about the doujinshi the sales_

_Went really well! I sold it to Alfred, Francis,_

_And too all the rabid fangirls that are raiding _

_Arthur's house right now! Oops said to much.._

_Any how you might need to do more!_

_Love ya!_

_Terra_

Kiku tilted his head and cursed when he saw that Terra had sold them to Alfred and Francis. Let's hope she didn't spill that he had made them because then he was in trouble. He took a deep breath and turned off all the lights.

"Maybe I'll try to make a new pairing" he said as he closed his eyes and went off to dreamland, nothing perverted this time only bunnies and hamsters and a chibi Arthur with bunny ears…

Yep…Kiku had a serious problem but…he really didn't care.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES…**

I feel like such a pervert for writing this!! Tell me if you like it okay! The next chapter will be about Francis. Also a small poll! "Which expression do you think fits better on Arthur?"

Kiku: Marisa-sama….have you gone into my stash?

Marisa: Me? No last I tried to get in your security system got me!

Kiku: Well I seemed to have one drawing missing

Marisa: Is it the one with the school uniform

Kiku: Yes…how do you..

Marisa: ARE YOU MAD!! THAT IS A WORK OF ART!! HOW CAN YOU NOT TAKE CARE OF IT!!*runs off to find it*

*Somewhere else*

Francis: Hohohoho. _Angleterre _looks positively yummy in this picture,non?

Terra: Yep! It already got like a thousand reviews on DeviantArt! I wonder why Kiku doesn't have one…


	2. Of fangirls and photos

Wow….I was just doing this story for fun! I never knew so many people wanted this!!! So I am gonna be the Tsundere fairy and make all your wishes come true!!! *flies around* so know here comes Chapter 2 in Tsundere yukkai!

Warning: Perverted Kiku and Rabid fangirls *stares at the crowd* and also maybe Terra taking photos of Arthur while changing…yeah that's it

Notice: Also! The chapters are going to go like this: First the character who has a crush on Arthur and then Arthur himself so please keep that in mind!

Story: Tsundere Yukkai

Chapter: Of fangirls and photos.

* * *

"_Alfred!" Arthur heard himself call out as he ran over to the man. "Eh? Oh, hey Iggy! What's wrong?" the American asked as he turned around to greet the man. Arthur stopped only a few feet in front of Alfred as he straightened himself up for what he was going to say.  
_

"_Alfred I need to tell you something…" he murmured as he rolled his hands into fists, trying to contain the excited feeling that was running through his body. "Alfred I lo-"he said but stopped, he couldn't get the word out! "Lo? What the heck is lo?" Alfred asked as he tilted his head. "No you git what I meant to say is that I lov-" he stuttered again when he got to the 'l' word. __**"God why can't I do this!"**__ he thought as he once again tried to confess his feeling._

"_Okay…now you're just creeping me out Arthur…I'll see you later when you get better" Alfred said as he walked away. "__**Crap no!" **__Arthur thought as he ran to the American and grabbed his wrist. _

"_What I am trying to say is that I love you, you git!" Arthur blurted out as he blushed a deep maroon. Alfred breath caught in his throat as he looked at the Brit, "A-Arthur I…"_

"_Shut up you git I really don't want to hear you I just wanted to tell you how I feel…" Arthur whispered as he felt some tears come to his eyes. Alfred smiled and walked over to him, "You know…" he said as he grabbed Arthur's chin, "you really should listen to what others are saying"_

Arthur's eyes snapped wide open as he snapped right up from the bed. "_Alfred…why the heck did I dream about Alfred!!_" he thought as he rubbed his forehead and stood up. Since he was currently in Kiku's house he had to wake up early to help him with something that is what a gentleman does of course.

"Good morning…" he said groggily as he rubbed his eyes. Kiku turned around and stared at the Brit eyed wide but quickly gave a smile. "_Ohayou gozaimasu__, _did you have a good night sleep?" he asked as Arthur sat down on the floor. "Yes I did, but I had a…confusing dream last night" he said but added the last part with a whisper not wanting Kiku to notice. Kiku had heard but let it go with a smile because he looked really attractive when he was flustered like that, and that little pout of his. That is when the dark side came back…

"_Kiku…" Arthur whispered as he held the dress up a little bit more. This time it was just a simple maid dress but with a huge ribbon tied in the back. The apron had the design of the Union Jack and it matched the black dress perfectly. "I really don't see why I am doing this…" he whispered again but brought a hand to his face and placed it in a way that he looked like a frightened kitty. "Kiku-sama…__Yamete kudasai…" _

Kiku twitched and stopped himself from getting any blood on the counter. "_What's wrong with him…"_Arthur thought as he looked at the food in front of him. Kiku really had magnificent cooking skills concerning his traditional food, there was grilled fish, a brown soup that was supposedly miso soup, some meats and then a medium pot of rice. Of course what Arthur liked the best was the green tea Kiku always served. I really did help him start out the day.

"So Arthur-san have you enjoyed your stay here?" Kiku said as he took a small bite of the fish. Arthur nodded as he drank more tea but then pondered a bit. He had never really gone to Kiku's cities or a village he just stayed at his house and that's it! "Well, since it's my last day here I thought that maybe..you know..go out and see some places?" the Brit said as he looked up at the man.

And with the puppy eyes Arthur was giving him, how could Kiku say no.

"If you would like Arthur-san you can come with me in my weekly shopping I need to get some new ingredients" Kiku said as he stood up and went to his room, "so please get ready"

Arthur nodded and went quickly to his room, smiling a bit on the way.

(Somewhere outside the room)

"I am freaking trying my best to get the pictures! No Elizabeta I am not going harass him that's the fangirls job!" Terra said as she waved her hands frantically. "Fine! I will give you half of the share if you stop calling me every five minutes!" she hanged up as she sighed. Elizabeta was a tough girl when any kind of yaoi was involved, but right now Terra needed to do some work.

"I wonder how Kiku's cities are like…" she heard a voice with a thick accent said as it got closer. Terra quickly recognized the voice as she went back down into the bushes and took her high definition camera out."Arthur… but the fangirls are scary…" she whispered as she hid in the bushes. Sure Arthur had a nice body but what did the fangirls see I him! That was one of the mysteries Terra really didn't want to know.

*Meanwhile*

"Kiku! I'm ready when do we leave?" Arthur said as he ran outside. Kiku went down the stairs slowly as he stared at Arthur. "Yes Arthur-san would you like to leave now?" he said as he walked over to the man, "I just need some ingredients but if you want we can go somewhere else"

Arthur didn't want to be a bother for Kiku so he just shook his head and told him it will be fine he just wanted to see his country. Kiku was glad Arthur was interested I his country but he had a bad feeling that something horrible might happen if they go out for too long.

~Meanwhile…again*

"And…send" Terra said as she sent the latest posts to Elizabeta and Francis and just in case, Alfred. I mean…everybody knew that the "Special relationship" thing meant that they had a thing for one another! "Ah, Alfred….you must fight for Arthur because Francis and Kiku can be really scary when it comes to him"

* * *

Sorry if it was a fail! I am so freaking tired and I am trying to update my other stories too! And I blame all of this in the doujinshi's I been watching and my imagination….and some help from the tsundere fairy….and Francis.

Francis: That is right fangirls! I have helped one of you in your little antics of getting _Angleterre_ and _Amerique _together!

Arthur: Shut up you wino! Marisa must you put me through this horrible torture!

Marisa: It's not really torture, it's called fanservice! Anyhow please review and if you have any ideas please, please, please, send them! Thank you

Shout outs:


End file.
